


Der Anfang von etwas

by Khookh



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khookh/pseuds/Khookh
Summary: Thiel steckt in Schwierigkeiten.





	Der Anfang von etwas

**Author's Note:**

> Original-Post als fünftes Türchen im Tatort Adventskalender auf livejournal.com (https://khookh.livejournal.com/2017/12/05/).

 

Rechtsmediziner Prof. Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne stand vor dem Pförtnerhäuschen und nahm seine Papiere entgegen. Jetzt war er frei. Er zog sein Smartphone aus der Manteltasche, überflog die Anrufliste und überlegte kurz, ob er irgendjemanden davon zurückrufen sollte, entschied sich dagegen und schaltete das Telefon ab.

„Frei.“, murmelte er und schüttelte den Kopf, weil die Feststellung so absurd war. Da stand er nun hier … Er wandte sich um und sah an der glatten fensterlosen Betonwand empor, hinauf bis zu den Sicherungen aus Stacheldraht und Elektrozäunen. Zwei Spatzen flogen darüber, hinein in den Innenhof.

„Schöne Feiertage dann, Herr Professor!“, einer der Justizvollzugsbeamten hatte die Hand zum Gruß erhoben. Boerne nickte nur knapp. Weil der automatische Griff nach dem Autoschlüssel ergebnislos blieb, machte er sich auf den Weg. Er lief die kleine Straße hinunter zur Bushaltestelle und versuchte, nicht an das zu denken, was hinter ihm lag und nicht an das zu denken, was vor ihm lag. Alles hat seine Zeit. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, dem Bus hinterherzurennen, zwischen die Türen zu schlüpfen, die sich gerade schließen wollten und sich neben dick gepolsterte Körper zu zwängen. Die Nase zu rümpfen über Fahrgäste, die blinkende Hirschgeweihe auf dem Kopf und Plastikbecher in der Hand trugen. Bei dem Glühweinduft nicht an einen bestimmten Besuch auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt im letzten Jahr zu denken. Es hatte wieder begonnen, in dicken nassen Flocken zu schneien, als er an der Konradkirche ausstieg. Mit vorgelegtem Oberkörper, in einer Hand einen Pappordner, in der anderen seine Aktentasche, so stemmte er sich gegen das böige Schneetreiben, das schon in der Dunkelheit dieses Dezembermorgens kurz vor Weihnachten eingesetzt hatte. Die kalte Nässe drang überall hinein, kroch seine Hosenbeine hinauf und benetzte seine Brille. Es ließ ihn an eine Gewitternacht im Stroh vom vergangenen Jahr denken und gab ihm die Erinnerung an _etwas_ … Wie unangenehm alles war, wenn das Auto weg war, weil … Boerne fuhr sich mit der Hand über die nasse Stirn. Nein, er würde jetzt noch nicht daran denken. Daran nicht und an nichts anderes. Er würde nach Hause gehen, Kaffee kochen, Klavier spielen. Etwas Schwieriges, das viel Konzentration erforderte.

Er schaffte es bis zu den Briefkästen. Er schaffte es immer nur bis zu den Briefkästen. Schon wenn er den Briefkastenschlüssel aus der Hosentasche fischte, hoffte er unwillkürlich, dass der Brief für Thiel da war. Ein Brief auf grauem Papier, von der Staatsanwaltschaft, ein Brief in dem stand, dass man sich geirrt hatte, dass es nun vorbei war.

Der Brief war nicht gekommen. Der Briefkasten quoll dennoch über. Er war erleichtert, wie mühelos es ihm gelang, die Post durchzusehen, ohne sich zu fragen, woran Thiel gerade dachte und ob er anriefe, wenn er abgeholt werden wollte. Boerne warf die Werbung in die Papiertonne, bevor er die Tür aufschloss.

In der Wohnung war es kalt. Er war froh über den Vorwand, Feuer machen zu müssen. Während er Holz aus dem Keller holte, Feueranzünder und Streichhölzer zusammensuchte, musste er nur auf das achten, was er tat. Große Scheite zuerst in den Eimer, dann die kleineren. Das Licht im Keller löschen. Auf der dritten Stufe achtgeben. Die ist glatt. Nicht nach links zu der anderen Wohnungstür sehen. Dorthin, wo das polizeiliche Siegel klebt. Leise die eigene Tür schließen. Denn die Katze schläft zwischen Mützen und Schals. Feueranzünder und Streichhölzer aus dem Küchenschrank nehmen. Unterwegs eine Handvoll Nüsse essen. Die kalte Asche im Ofen zusammenscharren. Holz stapeln. Anzünden. Die Lüfter aufziehen. Thiel riss immer die Fenster auf, damit es besser anbrenne. Heute war es egal, was Thiel sagte oder was Thiel tat. Eigentlich war es ja nicht egal, aber es sollte egal sein, auch wenn mit einem Mal diese Augen … und das war ganz und gar nicht egal gewesen. Boerne kramte hektisch in den Notenblättern auf dem Schreibtisch. Durchwühlte den Stapel auf dem Fensterbrett und im Regal. Irgendwo musste es doch sein. Chopins _Grande Valse brillante_. Opus 18. Es-Dur.  Endlich erkannte er die richtigen Blätter. Er strich sie glatt, setzte sich ans Klavier und legte seine Finger behutsam auf die Tasten. Die ersten Takte waren lächerlich einfach. Zu einfach. Schon im sechsten Takt, wo es schwieriger wurde, verspielte sich der Ringfinger. Er begann erneut und erhöhte das Tempo. Wieder war es der Ringfinger! Im elften Takt. Verärgert stand er auf, lief einmal zur Tür und einmal zum Fenster, wackelte mit den Fingern, um sie zu lockern, rückte den Bücherstapel auf dem Fensterbrett zurecht. Ob er Thiel vielleicht ein Buch … ? Kaffee kochen. Das hatte er doch eigentlich vorgehabt. Boerne lief in die Küche und füllte Wasser in die Kaffeemaschine. Nestelte an der Tüte mit den Espressobohnen herum, bis sie sich endlich öffnen ließ und gab die restlichen Bohnen oben in die Maschine. Nach Weihnachten würde er neue kaufen müssen. Während die Maschine mit lautem Mahlgeräusch die Stille in der Wohnung zerfetzte, löste er den Siebträger, reinigte ihn und nahm dann den kleinen Silberlöffel aus der Schublade, um das frische Pulver in das Sieb, das kleinste, zu löffeln. Nachdem er den Siebträger eingepasst und die Maschine angeschaltet hatte, öffnete er den Küchenschrank. Griff nach der Zuckerdose. Stellte sie wieder zurück. Thiel war ja nicht da. Holte die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank. Blieb mit der Hand am Griff hängen. Er seufzte laut, obwohl niemand da war und ihn hören konnte oder ihn fragen würde, was denn nun schon wieder los sei. Er seufzte noch einmal, nur um zu hören, ob sein Seufzen wirklich so sehr nach Aufmerksamkeit heischte, wie Thiel immer sagte. Schluss jetzt; die Milch aufschäumen, das war jetzt dran.

Mittlerweile hasste Boerne freie Nachmittage. Es gelang ihm dann immer so schwer, nicht an die Dinge zu denken, die nicht gedacht werden sollten. Jedes Mal geriet er an einen Punkt, an dem der freie Nachmittag vorbei war und er sich am Schreibtisch vorfand, wissenschaftliche Aufsätze vorbereitete, Gutachten schrieb, sein Bücherregal ordnete.

An dem aktuellen Fall war er keinen Strich weitergekommen. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, den Finger auf die Ungereimtheiten in den Indizien zu legen, es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Er wusste nicht, wie oft er die Akte schon gelesen hatte, aber es fehlte nicht viel und er konnte sie auswendig. Eine Kopie lag auf seinem Schreibtisch im Institut, eine weitere auf seinem Schreibtisch zu Hause und das Original lag neben dem Bett. Nur dass das alles nichts half. Weil er es einfach nicht schaffte, den entscheidenden Gegenbeweis zu erbringen.

Boerne dachte an die Hoffnung, die er heute in Thiels Augen aufleuchten gesehen hatte, als er gesagt hatte, er würde den Fehler schon noch finden. Er glaube Thiel. Thiel könne nicht der Täter sein. Dieser Blick, erst stumpf und grau, der nichts sah, hinter dem kein Gefühl, kein Leben wohnte, dieser Blick schmolz auf, als Boerne seine Finger ausstreckte und Thiels Hand berührte. Nie, nie war ihm so etwas passiert. Was genau passiert war, konnte Boerne nicht sagen. Aber seine Fingerspitzen brannten, als er die Finger wegzog und leise sagte, er freue sich darauf, ihn morgen wiederzusehen.

_Jetzt ist Schluss!_ Boerne zuckte zusammen. Hatte er das eben tatsächlich laut gerufen? Vermutlich. Die Katze kam in die Küche gestrichen und ließ sich anklagend vor dem Kühlschrank fallen. Er war dankbar für die Ablenkung. Denn wenn er die Katze fütterte, würde er wohl kaum diesem Unsinn in seinem Kopf weiter nachhängen. Verbrannte Finger und aufgeschmolzene Augen. Also wirklich.

Zehn herrlich leichte Minuten später, stellte Boerne summend die Kaffeetasse neben das Klavier. Er hatte die vier Kerzen auf dem Küchentisch angezündet, die Katze gefüttert, ihr frische Milch gegeben und ausgiebig ihr glattes Fell gestreichelt, ohne einen einzigen Gedanken an Thiel zu verschwenden. Frank. Frank hatte ihn gebeten, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen. Frank war eigentlich ein viel zu gewöhnlicher Name für jemanden, der solch eine Unordnung in ihm verursachte, der ihn auf Watte gehen ließ und es verhinderte, dass er noch jemals irgendeinen klaren Gedanken fassen würde. Klavier spielen. Boerne fuhr sich gereizt durchs Haar. Dann griff er beherzt in die Tasten und spielte den _Grand Valse_ sicher nicht _brillante_ , aber immerhin, ohne zu stocken. Aus Sorge, er könne sich wieder in Dingen verirren, die ihm Kopfschmerzen bereiteten, nahm er wahllos weitere Notenblätter vom Stapel und spielte. Mit Hingabe. Hier ein _pianissimo_ , dann _crescendo_. Angenehm, wie die Töne durch den Raum klangen. Losgelöst von den Zwängen der Welt. Es hatte heute einen Moment gegeben, da hatte er begriffen, was … irgendetwas hatte er begriffen, irgendetwas, das er wieder vergessen hatte, aber irgendeine Spur war irgendwo in ihm zurückgeblieben. In den letzten Tagen war er immer wieder in ein Gebäude gegangen, von dem er meinte, er müsse es nie von innen sehen und auch Thiel, gerade Thiel müsse nie erleben …

Er musste sich etwas mehr konzentrieren, ein Fünf-Viertel-Takt war nichts Gewöhnliches. Dann der schwierige Übergang zu den synkopierten Noten, bevor er sich auf einem gemächlichen Drei-Viertel-Takt treiben lassen konnte. Da lebte er nun schon seit zehn Jahren Tür an Tür mit diesem Mann, aber begriffen hatte er nie. Gerade jetzt und erst heute hatte er eine Ahnung davon bekommen, wie es sein konnte. Und er hatte Angst davor. Natürlich, da waren immer noch die dicken Mauern um Frank herum, die Vollzugsbeamten, die strikt alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen befolgten und das schlechte Essen, aber sein Geist hatte sich über all das erhoben und einem _Gefühl_ Raum gegeben …  Boerne schaute nervös auf seine Uhr. Immerhin war es schon Zeit, sich vor den Fernseher zu setzen, Nachrichten zu sehen und vielleicht den anschließenden Film. Er schaltete den Fernseher an und ging in die Küche, um einen Salat vorzubereiten. Ein Glas Rotwein würde vielleicht auch nicht schaden. Als er zurückkam, merkte er, dass er etwas Entscheidendes verpasst hatte. Auf dem Bildschirm war Thiels Gesicht zu sehen. Jünger, viel jünger. Aber unverkennbar. Diese blauen Augen.

Frank.

_…mit diesem letzten Indiz ist der Fall abgeschlossen. Das Wirtschaftswachstum der vergangenen zwölf Monate, vor allem in der Automobilindustrie …_

Der Teppich unter seinen Füßen färbte sich rot.

Irgendwann klingelte das Telefon.

„Haben Sie schon gehört?“ Das war die Stimme der Klemm. Boerne war sich nicht sicher, was genau er darauf antworten sollte, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, sprach sie schon weiter. In Boernes Ohren rauschte es. Er versuchte, den Druck auszugleichen, schluckte mehrmals. Jetzt hörte er tief in seinen Ohren nur noch ein hohes Pfeifen. Ob er da gewesen sei, wollte sie wissen. Wo?, wollte er fragen, aber merkte, dass die Frage unangebracht war. Ob Thiel etwas gesagt habe. Ob er, Boerne, vorbeikommen könne. Jetzt.

„Also hören Sie mal ….“, setzte Boerne an und zupfte an einem Faden, der sich aus seinem Jackett löste, „Wieso sollte ich denn …?“ Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht, worum es ging. In seinen Ohren war immer noch dieser Pfeifton, der alles übertönte. Er verstand nur schlecht, was die Klemm sagte.

Es sei unglaublich, das habe sie nicht von Thiel erwartet. Boerne ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort und als er sich endlich ein paar Worte zurechtgelegt hatte, etwas davon, dass man in keinen hineinschauen könne, sprach sie schon weiter. Was eigentlich mit ihm los sei, so wortkarg kenne sie ihn gar nicht. Ob er krank sei. Boerne nickte und vergaß, dass diese Geste am Telefon nutzlos war. Immerhin könne er sich morgen seinen Wagen abholen. Sie werde veranlassen, dass die Beschlagnahmung aufgelöst würde. Am Mittag sollte alles durch sein. Die Staatsanwältin verabschiedete sich, ohne auf eine weitere Antwort zu warten; sie müsse noch einmal mit Frau Krusenstern telefonieren.

„Wiederhören.“, sagte Boerne, nachdem sie schon aufgelegt hatte.

Boerne legte den Hörer auf den Tisch vor sich und faltete die Hände, aber er war stumm. Er schloss die Augen und spürte wie sich die Stille in seine Ohren presste. Boerne öffnete die Augen.

 

Es musste schon mehrmals geläutet haben, als Boerne es endlich bemerkte. Seine Glieder fühlten sich an, als ob sie von Ameisen ausgehöhlt würden. Mit Mühe erhob er sich und ging zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen.

Boerne schluckte.

Der Mann vor ihm zog entschuldigend die Schultern nach oben.

„Ich wollte jetzt nicht allein sein.“, sagte er.

**Author's Note:**

> Der Titel "Der Anfang von etwas" kam mir so in den Sinn für diese Geschichte; dann fiel mir auf, dass es da doch schon etwas gibt. Und tatsächlich … Beim Titel habe ich mich also bei einem meiner Lieblingsautoren, bei Siegfried Lenz bedient. Und weil ich schon einmal dabei war, dachte ich mir, ich erweise ihm die Ehre und zitiere aus derselben Geschichte einen Satz, der mir gut zu passen scheint. Ich hoffe, er ist beim Lesen nicht allzu sehr herausgestochen ;)  
> Im Original sieht er allerdings wie folgt aus: „Mit vorgelegtem Oberkörper, in einer Hand einen Pappkoffer, in der anderen einen verschnürten Karton, so stemmte er sich gegen das böige Schneetreiben, das schon in der Dunkelheit jenes Silvestermorgens eingesetzt hatte.“ [Lenz, Siegfried (2006): Die Erzählungen. Hamburg. S. 456.]
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ich gebe zu, das Ende ist sehr offen. Ich weiß allerdings, was ungefähr vorgefallen ist und vielleicht gibt es irgendwann noch einmal eine Geschichte mit etwas konkreterer Handlung dazu.


End file.
